Memoirs in the Dark
by Elisa Vampire
Summary: A fictional auto biography of a 417 year old vampire. Story begins in 1691 in Sussex England and covers her travels and love affairs clear to modern day U.S.
1. Chapter 1

**Memoirs in the Dark**

My story begins in Sussex, Englandin in the year 1591. I donot know my lineage beyond this point because I was discovered on the front step of a catholic church and was raised there as Catherine -Elise Lorence. when I turned 80 years of age I became the Reverend Mother until my 100th year of life , when my story truely begins.

**Chapter1  
**I was giving evening prayers with Sister May, when as though the wind tore the doors off of their hinges, the doors flung open and a small girl crawled through the rain into a puddle on the floor. She was drenched and obviously frozen. Her skin was ashen white as though she was a coarpse. She gave out a meak cry. " Help me please...Help me," with that she sunk into a deep sleep.

She slept for several days in Father Franklyn's bed chamber.

One night I awoke with a start and went to pray for rest and peace. As I stood up and turned around I saw the young girl, she looked only 14 maybe 15 years old.

"Ah, child , you startled me."

"Oh," she said in false apologies,"I am _so_ terribly sorry Catherine."

How did she know my name?

"It is alright, I see you are well."

"Yes I am," she said this with inflecton of a woman many years older than she looked. It made me feel so unsafe, like not even God _could _protect

me. She must have senced it.

"Oh you poor dear, you _are_ scared aren't you?" the girl said as she came ever closer with every breathe. As she came closer I saw her to be much older than I originally thought her to be.

"Don't fear me I am here to help you, to save your life," She said in a strong voice.

She was right beside me now and caressingmy neck.

"But I am here now."she wispered in my ears arousing every sence in my body.

She sunk her fangs into my flesh and as soon as she did this I felt this strange sencation that I had felt only once before, when Father Joseph died, This un relenting sorrow. It was as though this emotion passed from fang into blood and from blood to soul.

Chapter 2

I awoke in a dark room, but I could see even better I had in years. I knew I was not in my own cell though I did not know where I was.

As I left, I realized that I had been in a mosolieum. I read the plack on the door and it read like this;

_Here Lies Reverend Mother_

_Catherine-Elise Lorence_

_January 18,1591-June 20,1691_

_May God Rest Her Soul_

"Oh how sweet, they must have really loved you Catherine."

When I turned around I saw the creature who had bitten me only hours ,it seemed, before.

"Ah good evening Catherine," as though just becoming aware I was present. "I am Laura DeLauhrenzita"

I was astonished. How **DARE** she speak to me as though we are new best friends! She _**visiously**_ attacked me,like some kind of animal.

"I am certain you have many questions but we leave I have a coach waiting to take us to London, but we must leave now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Memoirs in the Dark**

My story begins in Sussex, Englandin in the year 1591. I donot know my lineage beyond this point because I was discovered on the front step of a catholic church and was raised there as Catherine -Elise Lorence. when I turned 80 years of age I became the Reverend Mother until my 100th year of life , when my story truely begins.

**Chapter1  
**I was giving evening prayers with Sister May, when as though the wind tore the doors off of their hinges, the doors flung open and a small girl crawled through the rain into a puddle on the floor. She was drenched and obviously frozen. Her skin was ashen white as though she was a coarpse. She gave out a meak cry. " Help me please...Help me," with that she sunk into a deep sleep.

She slept for several days in Father Franklyn's bed chamber.

One night I awoke with a start and went to pray for rest and peace. As I stood up and turned around I saw the young girl, she looked only 14 maybe 15 years old.

"Ah, child , you startled me."

"Oh," she said in false apologies,"I am _so_ terribly sorry Catherine."

How did she know my name?

"It is alright, I see you are well."

"Yes I am," she said this with inflecton of a woman many years older than she looked. It made me feel so unsafe, like not even God _could _protect

me. She must have senced it.

"Oh you poor dear, you _are_ scared aren't you?" the girl said as she came ever closer with every breathe. As she came closer I saw her to be much older than I originally thought her to be.

"Don't fear me I am here to help you, to save your life," She said in a strong voice.

She was right beside me now and caressingmy neck.

"But I am here now."she wispered in my ears arousing every sence in my body.

She sunk her fangs into my flesh and as soon as she did this I felt this strange sencation that I had felt only once before, when Father Joseph died, This un relenting sorrow. It was as though this emotion passed from fang into blood and from blood to soul.

Chapter 2

I awoke in a dark room, but I could see even better I had in years. I knew I was not in my own cell though I did not know where I was.

As I left, I realized that I had been in a mosolieum. I read the plack on the door and it read like this;

_Here Lies Reverend Mother_

_Catherine-Elise Lorence_

_January 18,1591-June 20,1691_

_May God Rest Her Soul_

"Oh how sweet, they must have really loved you Catherine."

When I turned around I saw the creature who had bitten me only hours ,it seemed, before.

"Ah good evening Catherine," as though just becoming aware I was present. "I am Laura DeLauhrenzita"

I was astonished. How **DARE** she speak to me as though we are new best friends! She _**visiously**_ attacked me,like some kind of animal.

"I am certain you have many questions but we leave I have a coach waiting to take us to London, but we must leave now."


End file.
